The Universally Unanswered Rhetorical Question
by GeekyContradiction
Summary: Everyone knows how Speak Now stories are supposed to go. The justice of the peace asks if anyone has any objections, and a secret love stands, before said love and either bride or husband leave and live happily ever after. So Piper had a justifiable reason to be worried, but Speak Now might just be different with the Romans. Jasper!


**The Universally Unanswered Rhetorical Question**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe the plot... I don't really know**

Piper was nervous. Of course, that was to be expected as she was getting married, but still. The figurative "butterflies in her stomach" were most likely not being helped by the fact that she was getting married in front of a bunch of **Romans **who, as was her understanding, were against all signs of emotion. Now that assumption may not have been entirely accurate, but it was her big day and she was allowed to have flawed logic that made her want to puke.

"You look absolutely stunning, darling." Her dress was one-of-a-kind, with a 1600's style bodice and a skirt laced with a color that her mother had called primrose. Piper had called it purple. The dress itself was quite beautiful and she didn't deny that she felt amazing in it, but it wasn't enough to calm her doubts. She didn't doubt her choice, she knew that marrying Jason would be one of the best things that she would ever do, but she, in her flawed logic, had been pointing out all of her flaws since she had woken up.

"Piper, calm down. My brother is going to faint when he sees you." Thalia's words, although surprising considering her temperament, didn't ease her anxiety either. In fact, at her words, Piper's mind was filled with images of Jason actually fainting as she walked in. _What if he got a concussion and didn't remember me? What if-_ She was brought back to reality as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Annabeth didn't say anything, knowing full well that nothing she said or did would help, but instead, tried to keep Piper's mind off of any especially nasty thoughts.

"It's time." Hazel poked her head through the door and the group of bridesmaids lined up at the door. Her dad met her at the door and the two of them began waiting for their cue. Annabeth began walking down the aisle with Bobby, which had been protested by Percy but eventually resolved, and Thalia left with Leo. One by one, she watched her bridesmaids walk down the aisle in their equally purple dresses, until it was her turn. She put her hand in her father's and they began walking, Piper's eyes never leaving Jason's. None of her fears disappeared as she looked at him, but she felt any self-doubt lift. Her father kissed her cheek and handed her to the groom, with a look in his direction that Piper had to restrain a giggle at. Her intended only smiled, unfazed, and Chiron began. There had been several discussions regarding who would actually marry them, because Hera had insisted that it was her right as she brought them together (There had been arguments about that as well) and that she was the goddess of marriage. It had taken both Jason and Thalia's insistence before Zeus agreed to attempt to pacify his wife.

"You may read your vows." They hadn't really written their own vows, rather than translated them into their respective language.

"Et Iason et elegit vos mihi in uxorem Piper, et bene tibi peccata tua honorem, et curare aegritudinem in corpore nutrire, et crescere te per tempora vitae." Jason recited in Latin.

"I, Piper, μπορείτε να επιλέξετε τον Jason να είναι ο άντρας μου, να σας σέβονται σε επιτυχίες σας και τις αποτυχίες σας, για να σας φροντίσουν στην αρρώστια και στην υγεία, να σας γαλουχήσει, και να αναπτυχθούν μαζί σας όλες τις εποχές της ζωής."

"The rings." Chiron motioned for Bobby and Annabeth to give her the rings. (They hadn't trusted Leo to keep track of something that wasn't animatronic)

He had refused to choose the ring on his own and had dragged her with, because he was afraid that he was going to mess it up. The two of them had picked out a gold band with a diamond in the center, without any additional decoration. It was exactly as Piper had wanted it, simple and plain but beautiful regardless. Actually, she appreciated the simplicity even more because Leo had tried persuade Jason into letting him put in a few special features. Needless to say, he said no. She placed the gold band on his finger and he smiled at her.

"If anyone has reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Chiron said and the answer was almost immediate.

"I do." Piper wasn't exactly sure that she was happy that she had been the one to speak up or that she was complete ticked at her for ruining the wedding. She knew that she would have had a mental breakdown if it had been anyone but the Roman praetor. If Jason had removed her self-doubt, it was Reyna that brought it back in a rush. As she looked at him, she couldn't help but question his decision.

"Really, Reyna?" Piper wasn't sure who said it, but neither party responded to the outburst.

"No, Reyna." Jason did, however, respond to the cause of the outburst. She didn't look dejected or exceptionally offended, but slightly smiled and gave a look of submission.

"Do you love her?" She asked with a less objective tone than her previous words.

"Yes." He said, looking at Piper rather then the girl speaking.

"I just had to give it one last shot." She said solemnly and sat down.

"Well, if no one else has any objections," He looked around expectantly. "I pronounce you husband and wife. Jason, you may kiss the bride." He kissed her and everyone clapped. There were several cat calls around the room and Piper was pretty sure that one of them had come from Thalia.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Grace." The two newlyweds walked out of the church, with their wedding party in tow. They were both smiling widely, oblivious to the rest of the world. I suppose that it was a good thing too, because they didn't get to hear Leo's jokes about the honeymoon. Or more specifically, the one about him expecting an honorary nephew first.

Yeah, Piper's nerves could stop for her wedding night.

**Author's Note**

**About Reyna: When I originally planned this one-shot, I hated Reyna with a passion. Now, I still don't really like her, but I'll tolerate her and I don't think that she is a bloodthirsty CENSORED. So, when I went to finally write this, I realized that there is no way that I could write her like that, so I tried to make it like she was really just trying one last time.**

**I am currently accepting requests for one shots. If you leave one in your review or PM me about it, I can put it up with your pen name or alias, if you are a guest, in the summary. I am currently on writers block and I need some creative ideas, so... yeah.**

**(This isn't a full story but what the heck) Question of the Chapter**

**If you could be a demigod, who would be your godly parent? (Mine's Poseidon)**


End file.
